Core D: The Data Collecfion and Management Core (Core D) supports the HAALSI project by establishing rigorous, standardized systems to support data collection and management of household surveys in three sites, and a second wave in Agincourt. This core is also responsible for integrating data on mortality and selected demographic information from the HDSS censuses to produce analytic data sets, documentation, and to preserve all data for archiving. The surveys will be the central source for new primary data that are essential for the analyses in all four subprojects in the program. Core D will develop and implement common systems of data collection, data capture, and data management. The coordination of the instruments' pilot testing as well as the development of protocols falls under the purview of the Core D. Members of this core work in close collaboration with Core C (Methods and Measures) on instrument content. To ensure comparability in the implementation of surveys across sites. Core D is responsible for developing Standard Operating Procedures (SOP). The SOPs will be written documents and of primary use in training site-based staff and be available for review as data collection proceeds. They will contribute to strategies for on-going quality assurance as well as monitoring interviewer and cross-site drift. Additionally, SOPs will be developed for data management procedures, including quality assurance and transmission of data to a central site. Computer-Assisted Personal Interviewing (CAPI) will be used for interviewing with simultaneous data capture. This core will also lead the training of site-based personnel and create analytic datasets with full documentation. These data sets will be linked with variables collected in the health and demographic surveillance systems (HDSS) of each participating site. The Data Collection and Management Core has three specific aims: 1. To translate and pilot data collecfion tools. 2. To develop common standard operating procedures to use for training, harmonization of data collection, and management across sites. 3. To produce site-specific and cross-site datasets with documentation.